


godtouched

by griima (soaringslash)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F!Byleth, F/F, Fluff, archbishop byleth, vague god sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaringslash/pseuds/griima
Summary: She is not alone as she stands before the crowds. Alone, she might not be strong enough.But she feels the warmth of another hand in hers, the press of invisible lips against her cheek, and she knows that she will never be alone.It is, however, rather difficult to keep her composure.





	godtouched

Rumors surround the archbishop.

It is only natural, though - her crest, her origins, the circumstances that led her here, the ring on her finger even though she remains unmarried - mysteries that cloak her as surely as her robes.

She smiles serenely at the whispers and reveals nothing.

——————

It is rare that they engage like this. Often they only need the warmth of each other’s company, but sometimes Sothis has an extra gift in store for her.

It is good that her quarters are on the third floor, removed from the rest of the monastery. She is not sure she could explain the noises, and that is one rumor she’d rather not have echoing in the halls.

She kneels.

Sothis’ divine touch glides along her skin. It is both within and without; there are fingertips dancing against the sides of her spine, her unbeating heart, her throat and lips and breasts. 

It shines inside her, dips low between her legs then back up again, and the pleasure that overtakes her is very nearly madness.

It is impossible to describe how it is to be loved by a god.

If Byleth were any normal person, she is not sure she could take it.

As it is, though, Sothis gazes fondly at her. Her tiny fangs leave marks on her skin, her neck and her collarbone, to be hidden by her vestments come morning.

“How lovely you look!” the little god laughs.

The sound echoes and bounces and alights in Byleth’s chest in a way that makes her shiver.

“My sweet, my darling, the love of my life,” she whispers, and Byleth can feel a smile against her skin.

“Love,” Byleth gasps out.

It is but one word, but she knows Sothis can travel its peaks and valleys, that she knows all its knots and intricacies, the confessions too big for her mortal voice.

“Love,” she agrees, and laughs once more.

In the quiet afterward, Byleth returns the favor.

——————

She is not alone as she stands before the crowds. Alone, she might not be strong enough.

But she feels the warmth of another hand in hers, the press of invisible lips against her cheek, and she knows that she will never be alone.

It is, however, rather difficult to keep her composure.

Later, she mentions this.

“They may not see you, but they can still see me,” Byleth scolds.

Sothis crosses one leg over the other and smiles devilishly. “Well, then, do you want me to stop?” she asks.

“No,” says Byleth.

Sothis giggles, “Thought so,” and holds Byleth’s face in her hands.

Plants a kiss so perfect-sweet on her lips.

Repeats what she has said, every day,

“I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Her thumbs wipe away the tears that have gathered in the corners of Byleth’s eyes.

Byleth makes a noise that is, in part, a sob, and says, “I still can’t believe it.”

Her goddess, her beautiful wife leans in closer.

“I’ll say it ‘till you do.”

Her breath is warm. Alone, together, she is solid and real and _here._

“I love you too,” says Byleth.

Sothis smiles.


End file.
